twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jimmy Helms
Jimmy Helms, właśc. James D. Helms (ur. 27 września 1941 roku w Florida) – amerykański piosenkarz soul, znany jako członek Londonbeat, ale także z takich hitów solowych jak „Gonna Make You an Offer You Can't Refuse”. Wczesne lata James D. Helms urodził się na Florydzie w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jego dziadek był Czarnym Seminolem i kaznodzieją. Helms odkrył muzykę, kiedy jego ciotka dała rodzinie radio, i poszła grać na trąbce w szkolnym zespole. Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej przeniósł się do Columbus w Ohio, gdzie w 1963 roku wydał swój pierwszy singiel „Susie's Gone” na Sue Records. Grał z zespołem Carl Sally i przeniósł się do Bostonu, gdzie pracował jako gitarzysta sesyjny. Na początku lat 60. wstąpił do armii amerykańskiej i grał na trąbce w zespole Fort Jackson Army. Po jego służbie Helms zaczął spędzać więcej czasu na karierze muzycznej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wydał „Ragtime Girl” na płytach Pye w 1975 roku, a w 1969 roku wydał „If You Let Me” w Londynie. Żadne z tych wczesnych wydań nie miało większego wpływu, ale pomogło wprowadzić Helmsa w centrum uwagi w latach 70-tych. Kariera W Bostonie w 1970 roku Helms pojawił się w musicalu Broadway Hair, gdzie zagrał postać Hud. Przeglądając swój występ, Billboard Magazine zauważył: „Projektuje osobowość, która jest niezbędna”. Helms podpisał kontrakt z Fly Records w 1972 roku i wydał „So Long Love”. Jest jednak najbardziej znany ze swojego brytyjskiego singla numer 8 „Gonna Make You an You You Can't Refuse” w 1973 r. Późniejsze wydania, takie jak „I'll Take Good Care of You” i „Jack Horner's Holiday”, nie powtórzyły sukcesu komercyjnego. „Gonna Make You a You Can You Refuse” został napisany i wyprodukowany przez Johna Wortha. Helms zaśpiewał tytułową piosenkę Elmera Bernsteina i Dona Blacka dla filmu przygodowego Gold z 1974 roku, w którym zagrał Roger Moore. W 1974 roku pracował nad albumem koncepcyjnym Rogera Glovera The Butterfly Ball i Feastem Grasshoppera, wykonując „Waiting”. Na albumie pojawili się także Ronnie James Dio, Glenn Hughes, David Coverdale, Tony Ashton i John Lawton. W 1976 roku Helms wykonał dwie piosenki na album Eddie Hardin's Wizard's Convention („Loose Ends” i „She's a Woman”). Helms wydał singiel i ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu Black Joy z producentem Biddu w 1977 r. *Lata 80. i 90. Helms pracował nad ścieżką dźwiękową do filmu Water z 1985 r. I wykonał kilka piosenek na albumie z lat 80-tych. W tym okresie pracował jako muzyk sesyjny w Topper Headon, Deacon Blue, Madness i innych grupach. Helms często słyszał śpiewy wokalne w wielu rozgłośniach radiowych w niezależnych lokalnych stacjach radiowych w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jego głos był szczególnie wyraźny na opakowaniach Alfasound wyprodukowanych dla Pennine Radio, Radio Hallam i Yorkshire Radio Network. Helms również wygłosił / śpiewał rolę cilickiego pirata Isoricusa w utworze „Trust Me”, wydanym w 1992 roku przez Musical Version of Spartacus Jeffa Wayne'a. *Londonbeat W 1988 Helms wraz z członkami zespołu George Chandler (ex-The Olympic Runners), Jimmy Chambers i William Henshall założyli zespół, Londonbeat. Zespół osiągnął początkowy sukces w Holandii, ale szybko znalazł szerszą publiczność. Hity grupy to „I'm Been Thinking About You”, „A Better Love” i „9 A.M (The Comfort Zone)”, wszystkie napisane przez Williama Henshalla. Piosenka „I've Been Thinking About You”, napisana przez Helmsa, wyprodukowała jego najwyższy w historii profil, osiągając 2. miejsce na brytyjskiej liście singli we wrześniu 1990 r. I nr 1 na amerykańskiej liście Billboard Hot 100 w lutym 1991 roku. Pozostał na tym wykresie przez prawie pięć miesięcy. Londonbeat przerwał działalność w 1995 r., Ale w 2003 r. Uformował się jako New Londonbeat w składzie Jimmy Helms, Jimmy Chambers, Myles Kayne i Marc Goldschmitz. Po podpisaniu kontraktu z niemiecką wytwórnią Coconut wydali album Back in the Hi-Life, w którym znalazły się ponownie nagrania „A Better Love”, „I'm Been Thinking About You” oraz nowe utwory. Zobacz też *Kamil Pawelski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji